


Tibetan Monks Look Better than This

by Cyn



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn/pseuds/Cyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is Fuji's rival - in love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tibetan Monks Look Better than This

"Fuji is my one destined rival," Mizuki declares, and twirls a strand of hair around his finger. "Since he is chasing you, I need to prove that I am better for you."

Tezuka looks at him blankly, then turns and walks the other way. He can deal without the new tennis shoes he wanted to get for another day. It's better than dealing with Mizuki.

"You should play me, Tezuka Kunimitsu," Mizuki tells him. "I will defeat you, for defeating my one true rival!"

"..."

"Nfu, nfu, nfu."

"He only wants you for your body." Mizuki accosts him on the subway this time, and there's no escape. Tezuka can only hope no one is paying attention to him. "So I have decided. We must date."

Tezuka grips the handrail a little tighter and wishes for the subway to suddenly open and swallow him whole.

"My dates are better than his," he says, and latches onto Tezuka's wrist. "We are going to dinner."

"Fuji and I have not been to dinner," Tezuka says.

"That is why my dates are better. I know how to treat someone."

"I am treating him better than you are." Tezuka thinks Mizuki sounds like a puffed up peacock, and in his current shirt of blues and greens, it's a fitting description.

Fuji just smiles.

"He kissed you yesterday! I must prove to you I am better at kissing than he is."

"Why do you have to-" Tezuka begins to ask, but his question is cut off by Mizuki's lips.

Tezuka wakes up sweating.

"I apologize, Tezuka." Fuji's smiling in that way that says he's not sorry at all, and kisses him.

Tezuka wonders if it's too late to run to Tibet and become a monk.


End file.
